Jenaarrin Phoenixsworn
}} was a Prince from the planet Thuorn in M-space, a universe where magic ruled over science. Jenaarrin was the son of the great king Satveth Phoenixsworn, and a companion of the Tenth Doctor. When was nineteen he ran away with the Doctor in the TARDIS to escape his responsibilities as heir to the throne. Biography Early life Jenaarrin was the only son of the great and wise king Satveth Phoenixsworn. He was born in the medieval kingdom of Eternia on the planet Thuorn, was the sole true heir to its royal bloodline. He was raised to be a great ruler one day, but felt burdened by the pressure of expectation that came with his heritage, seeking freedom to pursue his path and choices in life. He studied mystical arts and had aspirations of one day becoming a great healer, as he was, in his heart, a pacifist and lover of peace. He would repeatedly sneak out the castle throughout his childhood to pursue magic classes in secrecy, much to the disappoint of his father and the frustration of his jealous uncle, Lorlathan Embersworn, who believed him unworthy of the throne. School years Jenaarrin, against his father's wishes, chose to study white magic at the University of Mysteries, a wizards college, instead of the Royal Academy. There he became a gifted healer and white mage, able to cure the sick and heal small wounds. He lived in the dormitories, cutting off all ties to the royal family in an effort to be "normal". Encounter with the Doctor Jenaarrin first encounters the Doctor after being woken by the sound of the TARDIS materialising in the barn adjacent to his dorm. After a brief conversation, the Doctor agrees to prove that the TARDIS can travel in space by taking Jenaarin to Darkfall, another planet in M-Space. The two then helped to overthrow the tyrannical Dragon King and the Doctor invited Jenaarrin to travel with him as he searched for a CVE and a way out of M-Space. Jenaarrin did not tell the Doctor of his true identity or heritage (TV: The Dragon King) Travels in the TARDIS Jenarrin and the Doctor journeyed to many worlds in M-Space in search of a CVE, and had many adventures including foiling a plan by Dark Druids to resurrect the beat Leviathan on Waewia (TV: Leviathan's Reign), encountering the destructive matter known as Chaos (TV: The Dark Place and stopping a war between the Wood Elves and the Water Spirits on Vandar (TV: '' The Forest War'') and eventually to the Ostium of Light, an inter dimensional door through which the Doctor could escape. Jenaarrin chose to leave M-Space behind and continue travel with the Doctor (TV: Lumen ad Ostium) In N-Space Immediately upon returning to the Doctor's Universe, the TARDIS crew encountered a plot on Earth in 2024 by the Graske to take over Earth by planting sleeper agents (TV: Infiltration) they also journeyed to ancient Atlantis and battled the Sea Devils (TV: The Wrath of Poseidon) Return of the Prince The TARDIS was eventually returned to M-Space by magic, where the Thuornian Empire imprisoned him for desertion of his people. There he discovered his uncle Lorlathan had risen to power and was leading the Empire in a campaign of bloody war and conquest. The Doctor breaks Jenaarrin out of prison and helps rally an alliance of insurgents behind him. This leads to a bloody civil war among the Empire (TV: The Return) Jenaarrin eventually challenges his uncle for the throne and defeats him, taking his rightful place as King. (TV: Throne of Eternia) Departure Following the civil war, Jenaarrin parts company with the Doctor to take over the ruling of the planet. Career Not much is known about the details of Jenaarrin's rule as King, but according to the history book History of the Thuornian Empire which the Doctor reads Jenaarrin "lead the Empire into a golden age of prosperity and peace." Personality and traits }} Jenaarrin is initially a pacifist, swearing off all conflict and always looking for a peaceful solution. His a humanist, and a utilitarian, always looking to do what's best for everyone. After travelling with the Doctor, he abandons his pacifistic stance and is prepared to fight for his beliefs if necessary. Behind the scenes The character was played by Ed Spleers. See also